An Unbridled Affair
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro: A traveling equestrian show arrives in Los Angeles and life changes dramatically for Diego and Victoria. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unbridled Affair

Rated : PG

Synopsis: A travelling equestrian show arrives in Los Angeles and life is never the same.

Written: 7/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Note #1 : Inspiration for this story goes to Karen (everyone write and ask her about her Diego in tights story . . .hehe) and the amazing, majestic show 'Cavalia', on which the horse show in this story is based.

You will find Note #2 at the end of this story.

* * *

**An Unbridled Affair**

"I can't wait to see what's behind that big tent!" Sergeant Mendoza hurried into the tavern, an excited look on his weathered face.

Diego grinned at Mendoza as he stopped in front of the bar and exchanged an amused look with Victoria. They'd just completed a bet about how much time it would take for the good sergeant to come bouncing into the tavern, excited about the pueblo's new arrival. Diego sighed dramatically for his lady friend and dropped a few coins onto the bar in front of Victoria, which she took with a superior smile and wink toward Diego.

Fortunately for her, Diego had purposely bet a longer amount of time so that he would lose. He'd give her more than a few pesos if he could, but until that time, Diego would make sure to slip any coins into the lady's hands whenever possible.

"They have come all the way from Europe to perform for the colonies," Diego offered and nodded politely to Victoria as she set his customary glass of juice in front of him.

"Really?" Mendoza's eyes widened with excitement.

Diego took a small sip of his juice and then continued. "They received permission from the King to bring pure-bred Andalusian stallions and they are absolutely magnificent. My father will be jealous."

"Indeed?" Ignacio de Soto walked up to the bar and cocked his head in Diego's direction. "You mean there is another living person in the territory with horses that outshine even the de la Vega stock?"

Diego buried a smirk in his juice as he took a long, slow sip. Only when he noticed Victoria looking at him expectantly did he decide to answer with a retort of his own. "Alcalde, The King of Spain bestowed upon my grandfather pure bred Andalusians from his own herd when my family moved to the colonies. They have been bred as per King Ferdinand's edict, which, in case you are unaware, requires gentleman to ride only the purest blooded Andalusian stallions. We have many pure bred horses. Many of which we ship back to Spain as outlined in the agreement my grandfather made with the King." Diego took another sip of his juice and continued. "The only difference in our stallions and those of our _Carnival_ friends outside is that de la Vega stallions are bred and trained for use in the rugged country in which we live, those exquisite stallions are bred and trained for show."

Victoria listened with genuine interest, as did Mendoza, both clearly impressed that the studious caballero knew so much about the stallions that bore the de la Vega brand and had gained them such incredible wealth. Sure, the de la Vega's had an enormous ranch on which they bred, raised and sold cattle, but their wealth lay truly in the fine horse stock granted to the family long ago by the King of Spain.

"Well then," De Soto chuckled, "you have violated that edict for years, de la Vega! You ride a mare!"

Diego rolled his eyes and Victoria hid her gasp behind a well-timed cough.

"Ignacio," Diego began, his eyes lighting with a fire that Victoria seldom saw, "my father and I ride mares for several reasons. But the one of most importance, and the only one I care to explain to you now, is that we will not breed a mare unless she has _proven_ to us that she is worth breeding."

Victoria smirked at de Soto and Diego allowed a small smile to curl the corner of his mouth at the pleased look in her eyes. He truly tired of looking the fool in front of the woman he loved.

Diego continued, confident that revealing a little knowledge of his family's business would not raise suspicion about his alter ego. "If our mares cannot handle the rugged terrain in which we live, we do not want to breed them."

De Soto huffed but Diego continued, intending to get one additional remark in before the alcalde responded. "But I wouldn't expect a military man who rides inferior horse flesh to know the difference between a war horse and a pure bred Andalusian."

Out of the corner of his eye, Diego noticed Victoria's mouth drop open at his very blatant insult. Mendoza's eyes widened to saucer-like proportions as he stared at Diego.

"Excuse me, de la Vega, but the garrison stallions are of the finest breed."

Diego allowed a sly grin to curl the corner of his mouth. "If they are of the finest stock, how is it that not one of them has yet been able to catch Zorro?"

Victoria's face visibly brightened at the mention of her love's name and Diego carefully shifted his eyes away from her. If only her face would brighten at the sound of his own name and not that of his alter ego, a man who could not give her what she truly wanted, not until his mission was complete. Diego was tired of waiting and it was getting increasingly difficult to play the inept, weak-willed caballero in front of her.

De Soto scowled at the mention of Zorro's name and Diego found it difficult to retain his customary bland expression. He took another slow sip of his juice, hiding his amusement in the bottom of the glass, waiting for de Soto to respond.

Instead the alcalde turned to Mendoza. "Has this Carnival troupe paid their travelers tax?"

It took a moment for Mendoza to find his voice. "Si, Alcalde."

"And the tether tax?"

"Uh," Mendoza hesitated but Diego came to his rescue.

"They are not tethering their stallions in the plaza. They have set up a special area where they are keeping the horses."

"An area to keep magnificent stallions such as those does not come free." De Soto glared at Diego, still irritated at the indolent caballero. "They have used a very large section of land just outside of the pueblo to set up their _arena. _I shall institute a tax on their use of that land for the duration of their stay." He nodded curtly to Diego and Victoria before heading for the door. "Mendoza!" he howled over his shoulder and the sergeant straightened his uniform and quickly joined the alcalde.

"Diego, you were wonderful!" Victoria said when she was certain the alcalde was out of earshot. "You should do that more often!"

Diego assumed his most bland, emotionless expression. "Verbal sparing with de Soto is wearying and not usually worth the effort."

Victoria frowned and Diego shrugged. "If you'll excuse me. I think my father would love to know about our new arrivals. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to purchase one of those magnificent animals."

Victoria stared after Diego with a curious mixture of emotion crossing her pretty face. The fire in his eyes that she'd seen for a few brief moments today was not something Diego de la Vega exhibited often, but she had seen it more than once. Her eyes narrowed at a stray thought as it floated to the forefront of her mind, but she was not quick enough to catch. She sighed and resumed her duties. It would be siesta soon and then she could go out and take a look at those beautiful horses she'd been hearing so much about.

* * *

Diego shrugged into the black silk shirt and was nearly finished buttoning it when Felipe entered the cave and began signing immediately.

An amused grin slid across Diego's face. "I don't think I've seen my father so excited in years."

Felipe gestured at Diego, made his customary sign for Victoria, hugged himself then winked at Diego, waiting for his friend to roll his eyes in response.

"Yes, yes. Well, I'm no closer to marrying Victoria and giving my father grandchildren than I was a year ago." Diego said dejectedly, reaching for the black-mask.

Felipe frowned, instantly regretting the mention of Victoria. More often of late, Diego's mood turned sour at the mention of her name. He knew his friend needed to find a way for them to be together, and soon, or it was going to tear him apart. Diego had waited long enough to be with the woman he loved, and Felipe didn't envy him the task of figuring out a way for them to come together.

"Anyway," Diego shook his head and finished tying the mask around his head. "I think Zorro needs to drop in on the Carnival troupe and make sure the alcalde doesn't try to extort more money from them than is fair."

Felipe followed Zorro as he mounted Toronado. With a customary salute, and an "adios," Zorro was gone.

* * *

When Zorro arrived, the alcalde was already arguing with Demetrio, the leader of the troupe, as Diego had discovered earlier.

"Alcalde! I suggest you let these good people return to their rehearsal!" Zorro pulled Toronado to a stop before the performers and leapt from the stallion's back.

"Lancers!" De Soto stepped back and ordered the few soldiers he'd brought with him to the outskirts of town to attempt to arrest the masked man.

Zorro easily sidestepped one clumsy thrust and parried the other. "Alcalde, you know how I've come to enjoy our little duels." A right hook to one lancer's cheek dropped him to the dust instantly and a quick flick of his wrist disarmed the other and the soldier retreated back toward the alcalde, as if expecting the man to protect him.

De Soto drew his blade with a disgusted sigh and advanced on his nemesis.

"I don't want to have to say this again, Alcalde, so listen carefully." The duel began with Zorro easily parrying each thrust de Soto made as the performers watched on in stunned silence. "I understand you have already been paid the appropriate tax for the duration of these performers stay. I strongly _suggest_," Zorro took the offensive now, moving with blinding speed to disarm de Soto and send him sailing toward the dust covered ground with a well-placed kick, "that you do not bother these kind folks again if you know what is good for you." Zorro quickly carved his customary 'Z' in the alcalde's uniform and delivered a right hook when the man tried to regain his feet to resume the duel.

Zorro sheathed his sword and turned toward the performers standing in awe at what they'd just witnessed. One particularly petite woman was looking at Toronado with affection. To Zorro's astonishment, the stallion had permitted her to touch him.

"My apologies for the intrusion, but I had a feeling that the alcalde would try something like this. Your performances should be free from interference fort he remainder of your stay." Zorro gave a little nod and salute as he whistled for Toronado.

The stallion trotted over to his master at the sound, further startling the performers.

"Your stallion is well trained, Señor, and if I'm not mistaken, well bred as well," Demetrio said with an admiring smile. "Such training we have not seen since we left Spain. Could we persuade you to join us for a bit of sport?"

Zorro cast a quick look back at the soldiers who were dragging their alcalde back toward the pueblo. He noticed that Victoria, Alejandro and a few other caballeros and peasants had almost reached them but they didn't stop to feign concern, seeing that the soldiers had the situation well in hand. They continued moving toward the masked man.

"A few minutes won't do any harm, I should think." Zorro nodded and mounted Toronado without use of the stirrups. "What would you like me to do?"

"Excellent!" Demetrio turned to find his own mount, Califa, standing beside him. The magnificent stallion wore no tack but an elaborately braided halter, and his lush mane and tail were long and smooth.

Isabella, Demetrio's wife, appeared beside him with her mare, Fidel. She mounted the mare with all the grace and poise of a dancer and gently squeezed her legs, urging the great horse into a slow trot. Her shiny white coat glistened as she moved, all of the pride bequeathed to her by her ancestors revealed in her strong, agile motion.

Victoria, Alejandro, and the others had arrived finally and Zorro gave her a deliciously provocative smile that made her cheeks redden. He wheeled Toronado over to his lady and bent to take the hand she raised. The kiss he placed to the skin was warm, inviting, and far more sensual than he'd ever bestowed. But he didn't stop there, he turned her hand and kissed the palm, and then her wrist, before the performers behind him signaled that they were ready to begin.

Victoria stepped back as Toronado joined the two starkly contrasting white stallions. Toronado stood in the center of the two white beasts and as they began to trot away from the slowly growing crowd, Demetrio and Isabella stood atop their horse's bare backs, their knees bent, balancing atop the powerfully built frames.

Victoria could see the performers speaking to Zorro and could see him nod in response. But what they did next was not something she had ever expected to see. Zorro launched himself to his feet and began to ride Toronado in the same way, bending his knees with each powerful flex of his stallion's back.

The onlookers gaped as the horses wheeled around in turn and came trotting back toward them, but this time, Demetrio and Isabella each placed a leg on Toronado's back, effectively riding both their magnificent white steeds and Zorro's black stallion.

The crowd gasped when the horses came to a stop right before them and the performers returned their legs to their own mounts.

"That was incredible," Zorro said to Demetrio. "Would you mind if I borrowed your stallion to try the same?"

Demetrio, recognizing that he was in the presence of a horseman as well trained as he, agreed with a silent nod. He motioned for one of the other performers to bring a saddle and Califa was quickly readied for the masked man.

Tipping his sombrero to his lady, Zorro carefully took the reins Demetrio offered and gently placed his booted foot in the center of Califa's saddle. He slowly wheeled Toronado and Califa around and walked them away from the group. When Zorro deemed the stallions far enough away for his purpose, he whistled low and the horses began to trot toward the group, another whistle and they began to canter lightly.

The crowd held its collective breath as Zorro kept his legs steady on both saddles, knees bending with each powerful gait.

Victoria watched, her eyes bright, beaming for her love. He was so strong, and talented! If it was possible, her admiration for him grew.

Zorro stopped the stallions a few feet from the spectators and returned to his own mount, thanking Demetrio with a tip of his hat and the shake of his hand for allowing him to perform with the magnificent Califa.

The crowed cheered and Victoria found herself being swept into the masked man's arms and kissed so soundly she didn't know how she would stand when he finally released her.

Gunshots echoed around their ears, breaking the kiss, and spooking the majestic white stallions. Their masters quickly led them away as the alcalde raced toward them with the fully armed garrison.

"Alas, our time is always so short." Zorro returned Victoria to the ground and she swayed on shaking knees. "Farewell for now, querida preciosa."

Zorro saluted the performers and blew one final kiss to Victoria as Toronado galloped away from the pueblo amidst shots aimed at his back.

De Soto glared at Demetrio and then at Victoria. "I have a mind to arrest you both!"

"On what charge?" Alejandro demanded, placing himself between Victoria and the enraged alcalde.

"Consorting with the outlaw Zorro, of course,"

"Is that who he was?" Isabella stood next to her husband and slid her arm around his waist. "Tales of this legendary masked man have reached even Madrid! Never did we expect to see him!"

"He's going to be one dead legend when next you see him!" de Soto hissed, "and then you can return to Madrid with _that_ famous tale!"

Victoria recalled Diego's words from earlier in the day and slid from behind Alejandro to triumphantly glare at de Soto. "You'll never catch him, Alcalde!" The taverness smirked when she remembered Diego's exact words, "not riding your _inferior_ horses!"

De Soto whirled on Victoria and looked as if he was about to strike her. At her horrified gasp, Alejandro placed himself between her and the enraged man again.

"One _more_ word out of you, Señorita, and I will throw you in my jail and lose the key." De Soto spun to face Demetrio. "I will have use of one of those stallions and you may perform without further taxation."

"But-"

Isabella's eyes widened and she clutched her husband's arm.

"No argument unless you wish me to shut down your little operation right now and confiscate _all_ of those animals!"

Demetrio exchanged a defeated look with his wife and quietly nodded. "Can we have use of all of our stallions for the show this evening, then?"

"Of course." De Soto smirked triumphantly. "I only require use of one of those animals when Zorro appears again."

"Then if you will excuse us, we must continue our rehearsal." Demetrio led his wife and the other performers back behind the large tent they had erected.

Victoria huffed as Alejandro led her back toward the plaza.

"The alcalde can't do that," she seethed. "Those horses don't belong to him!"

"Zorro will stop him." Alejandro said with confidence.

"He shouldn't _have_ to!"

Alejandro hesitated a moment before he responded. She was right. That Zorro was even needed at all was because of the caballeros' inability or disinterest in involving themselves in governmental affairs. Perhaps it was time to stimulate an interest. Zorro wouldn't be around forever.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I heard that I missed some excitement yesterday." Diego leaned against the bar, long fingers wrapped around a glass of juice. It was the first time he'd had a chance to speak with Victoria since his little discussion with de Soto. The Carnival had brought brisk business to the tavern and she had been busier than ever trying to serve every customer.

"Oh yes!" Victoria dropped her rag on the bar and removed her apron, smiling widely at the memory of the kiss more so than the brief show. But she didn't need to tell Diego about that. He would be more interested in the brief preview they'd received of the event this evening. "Zorro rode with Demetrio and his wife. It was magnificent! _He_ was magnificent!"

Diego grinned into his glass, his eyes committing to memory Victoria's excited features as she recounted the events of the previous day.

"Well, I can't wait to see what the performers have in store for this evening. My father was raving about them when he returned home." Diego took out his timepiece and clicked it open. "It's nearly time." He smiled at Victoria as her last customer paid and hurried out the door. "My father is probably already there, saving seats for us."

"Oh!" Victoria smiled gratefully. "I was afraid I'd have to sit all the way in the back since I couldn't in good conscience close the tavern and turn away so much business!"

"Well, Señorita," Diego gallantly offered her his arm which she took with a bright smile, "if you will have me, I will escort you to the show."

Victoria smiled so prettily that Diego's heart thudded sharply against his chest.

They could hear the music as soon as they stepped out of the tavern. Victoria turned to lock the door quickly and sighed sadly as she noticed the great distance they would need to cross to get to the makeshift pavilion in time for the show to begin.

Diego noted her sad sigh and led her to Esperanza, who was tethered to the hitching post next to them.

"We'll make it." Wasting no time, Diego swung himself into the saddle without use of the stirrups.

Victoria didn't have time to consider this action unusual when the next thing he did was lift her quickly into his arms, balancing her body against his firm chest and remarkably solid thighs.

Victoria's eyes widened as he maneuvered Esperanza into a quick trot and then a short gallop across the plaza toward the end of town. They were there in a matter of moments and Victoria wasn't given any time to think as he swung down from behind her and lifted her from the saddle.

Diego slapped Esperanza on the backside and she trotted back toward the plaza. Victoria blinked and regarded her friend carefully as he took her arm, smiled handsomely at her and led her toward the front of the seating area where his father waited, holding two seats for them.

"I thought you'd never make it!" Alejandro whispered. "They're just about to start!"

Victoria was still staring at Diego when the stallions trotted out from behind the scrim that had been hung to hide them as well as their riders. Soon, even Diego's odd behavior was forgotten as the show began.

A guitar began to strum slowly as two majestic white stallions walked from either side of the makeshift stage. Demetrio appeared at the center of the stage as the stallions came to a stop beside him. From behind them, their handlers gently tapped their sides, urging the horses to face the audience and flank their master.

"_The noblest conquest of man is to have gained the friendship of a horse_." Demtrio said with a smile and raised his arms.

The strumming of the guitar deepened and was joined by another, the tune soothing as well as dramatic.

Diego leaned toward Victoria and whispered, " That quote is by Count de Buffon, a French naturalist."

Victoria scowled at him and pressed a finger to her lips as he grinned and leaned back in his seat.

"We are blessed to have been given the opportunity to work with these majestic creatures." Demetrio lifted himself between the stallions and held himself suspended above them on solid, well-muscled legs.

Victoria winced and couldn't imagine that pose was at all comfortable but he didn't remain in that position for very long. Very quickly, he pushed himself to his feet and was standing atop the horses, one foot resting on their very broad and solid backs. Demetrio gripped the reins and urged them into a slow trot. At the edge of the scrim, they turned in one fluid motion and another white stallion joined them, its rider pulling his steed to join the line.

"Estaban y Maximiliano!" Demetrio indicated the man who had just joined him.

This new man, too, rested one foot on his stallion and his other on one side of Demetrio's.

Once they reached the other side of the stage, another stallion joined them, his rider already standing atop the bare back of his mount.

"Alberto y Fortunato!" Demetrio exclaimed, introducing this new horse and rider.

Alberto stretched one leg to reach Demetrio's other horse and soon there was a line of four magnificent white stallions with three riders, standing atop their backs, trotting across the front of the audience.

Isabella sat bareback atop her mare at the center of the sandy stage and raised an arm in salute. "Demetrio y Califa y Isandro!"

The audience applauded as Esteban and Alberto returned to stand atop their own mounts and the three proceeded to weave complex patterns across the stage, their stallions trotting expertly around one another.

Victoria was fascinated by the display and even Diego had to admit that the performers had a talent nearly unmatched. Diego couldn't help but cast sidelong glances at Victoria, memorizing every gasp, every sweet, concerned smile.

Soon, five magnificent stallions trotted before them, their heads held high, their legs marching in perfect unison.

The guitar strummed a low, haunting melody and was soon overshadowed by an unmistakable female voice that began a slow, romantic dirge. Another woman held batons and from the end of each trailed a colorful band of material. She twirled the batons swiftly, creating a mesmerizing pattern in the air.

The stallions bent low, sidestepped and bowed through the colorful bands that whirled around them. They stepped to a familiar, elegant courtly dance that Diego, Alejandro and a few others recognized.

Suddenly the riders came to a stop and faced the audience.

"Since we do not have that excellent volunteer from last eve, we need another to help us with a few tasks!" Demetrio smiled down at Victoria, remembering the masked man had paid her special attention. "A man who can sit a horse well, would be best, and a woman, but I already have chosen her. Are there any men among you who wish to be a part of our show!"

Demetrio leapt off his mounts and stopped in front of Victoria, holding out a hand in invitation. "My lady, would you do me the honor of assisting us this evening?"

Diego smiled sidelong at Victoria as she glanced nervously at the large, imposing stallions. When she turned pleading eyes on her friend, she said to Demetrio, "Only if Diego volunteers as well!"

Diego groaned and leaned away. No, this would not do. He could not sit atop one of those magnificent stallions and pretend not to know what he was doing. He needed to convince her that this was not a good idea. But one quick look at her glowing face and he realized that such an attempt would probably be futile. He had to try anyway.

"Victoria, that is not a good-"

"Excellent idea!" Alejandro exclaimed, clasping his son on the back. "Diego is an excellent rider." He turned to Demetrio. "Why, I think he could ride before he could walk!"

"Most excellent!" Demetrio nodded to his wife, who dismounted her mare and came to take Diego's hand. "If you will join me."

He turned annoyed eyes on Victoria who simply smiled conspiratorially, shrugged, and then let herself be led away by Demetrio.

Victoria was lifted onto Califa's back as Demetrio swung himself up behind her, reining the large stallion over to where a mare by the name of Preciosa was standing beside Diego, nuzzling the caballero's hand.

"Heh," de Soto chuckled and leaned toward Mendoza, who was sitting on the other side of Alejandro. "He _still_ gets to ride a mare!"

Victoria smiled down at Diego as he whispered to the mare, rubbing her nose and neck so that she could get used to man who would in a moment be on her back.

"No tossing me off now, Preciosa, all right?" Diego rubbed the mare's snout. "I like my bones to remain in one piece." Diego's voice dropped to a slow, deliberate and very recognizable whisper. "Si, Preciosa, I know, you don't want to throw me. It will be quite painful if you do."

Victoria stared at her friend as he grasped the glimmering white mane and pulled himself onto her back. _Those words, why did they sound so familiar?_ _And watching Diego vault effortlessly onto the mare's back, like another had done so often._ Victoria's eyes flashed and she inhaled sharply as she watched Diego expertly take hold of the braided halter and lead Preciosa to stand beside Califa. _It wasn't the word; it was the inflection of the word! Another had used that same word, in that exact same tone and accent as he called **her** his preciosa yesterday! No, it couldn't be possible. _Victoria gaped at Diego's back as a new woman, Sofia, climbed up behind him, dropped one hand to his shoulder and waved to the crowd.

Any further contemplation was driven from her mind as Demetrio turned over the reins to Victoria and turned around, his back pressed against her. "Lean back against me," Demetrio instructed and Victoria complied rather nervously. "We will counterbalance one another well."

At Demetrio's instruction, Victoria urged Califa into a trot beside Preciosa, following a pre-determined line set in the sand.

As they fell into a rhythm, Sofia began to contort and bend behind Diego culminating in a handstand that vaulted her onto the back of Califa, who trotted beside. Demetrio assisted her once she reached Califa's back, ensuring that she did not bend or flex too far in one direction.

Victoria's eyes widened when Sofia attempted to return to her mount in the same way she had left it; via an aerobatic handstand that Diego noticed immediately was doomed to fail before she'd even made the attempt. Her hand slipped off Califa's smooth coat and only Diego's quick instinctive reflexes saved her from falling painfully off the stallion's back and onto her head. Demetrio noticed the slight mistake as well, but she had slipped just out of his reach.

Diego twisted painfully to catch the woman but she was small enough that it took very little effort to wrap one arm around her waist and pull her to sit in front of him. Ever the conscientious performer, she immediately planted her feet on Preciosa's back pushed herself aloft once more.

Diego gripped the halter and the horses' mane tightly but released the woman when she regained her feet and resumed her former position behind him.

Victoria's eyes widened and a collective breathless gasp echoed through the crowd.

Alejandro gaped as his son held his seat and pulled himself back onto the mare's back seemingly without much effort whatsoever. Proudly, he leaned over to the caballero seated closest to him, and whispered, "That's my son!"

Alejandro's pride soared further when he heard the whispers echoing through the crowd. A few caballeros seated close by clasped him on the shoulder and congratulated him on raising a fine son.

"I didn't know Don Diego could ride so well!"

"I can't believe he didn't fall!"

A caballero, who had witnessed Zorro's ride with the performers the day before, said rather loudly, "Why, that took as much talent as Zorro exhibited yesterday!"

The crowd cheered and Diego risked a glance over at the woman seated in Demetrio's arms. He knew instantly that the public's opinion of him had just changed. No mild-mannered, timid man could do what he'd just done. Victoria's hand was covering her mouth in stunned silence as she watched him and he found himself shifting uncomfortably beneath her heated gaze.

Two other stallions flanked them now and they turned to the crowd and bowed, in true equine elegance, their manes just brushing the dust covered ground.

The crowd cheered yet again as Demetrio dismounted and lifted Victoria from Califa's back. "An applause for your very own Señorita Escalante! Rarely does such beauty grace the backs of our magnificent animals!"

Victoria blushed at the praise and struggled to keep her eyes focused on the crowd ahead of her, instead of on the caballero who had dismounted his mare and moved to stand beside her.

Isabella raised Diego's hand and gave him an appreciative look. "And Don Diego. May all of your caballeros be so talented in horsemanship!" She turned and addressed him. "You would make an excellent addition to our show!"

The crowd cheered at this and Diego shook his head nervously before moving swiftly to re-take his seat, grateful to no longer have the eyes of every member of the audience trained on him.

Victoria moved a bit more slowly, smiling to the crowd, but now she couldn't take her eyes from Diego as she approached her own seat. He uncomfortably looked away from her as she sat beside him.

Alejandro leaned toward his son and clasped him on the back. "That was an excellent move, Diego. You saved that woman from a very painful collision with the ground."

Diego smiled nervously and answered quietly as the performers began another routine. "That fall would have killed her, Father. She'd have landed on her head and broken her neck. I did what anyone would have done to prevent such a thing."

"Well, it was a move worthy of Zorro, my son. I'm proud of you." Alejandro returned his attention to the performers, completely missing the nervous wince that passed across Diego's face. Such praise from his father was a rare thing indeed, but was it worth the cost of Zorro's identity?

Victoria, listening to their conversation closely, didn't miss the look, and she trembled with nervous excitement. _Could it be? Every fiber in her being screamed at her to listen, to look more closely at her friend, but a shred of doubt still remained._ She took a deep breath and reached over to cover Diego's hand with her own, an attempt to praise the man, if nothing else, for his heroism.

Diego's gaze slowly slid to their entwined hands before he looked into the lovely señorita's bright eyes. He swallowed nervously and tried to adopt his customary bland expression. He failed, miserably, when he saw the look radiating through her excited eyes.

"He's right, Diego." she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. "It _was_ a move worthy of Zorro." Her eyes searched his face for some sign of recognition and he unconsciously returned the gentle pressure of their entwined hands, sending a shiver of excitement through her slender frame. She felt abandoned when he finally tore his eyes from her lovely face to watch the elegant and majestic performers in front of them.

Victoria didn't remove her hand from his and simply turned her gaze to watch the stallions racing across the sandy stage bearing acrobatic riders hopping on and off - forwards and backwards. The performers gripped the snuggly fitting halters and dismounted and remounted from the horse's heads in perfect harmony, eliciting 'Ohs' and 'Ah's and frightened gasps from the crowd for their efforts.

The rest of their evening was spent with Victoria watching Diego carefully and Diego studiously averting his eyes from the beautiful woman studying him so intently. If he'd so much as looked at her, he'd have noticed the tears slipping silently down her cheeks. Their hands remained entwined, however, and this gave Diego hope that perhaps she would not reject the real man behind Zorro's mask as he had feared for so long.

As the music and the songs finished, the stallions and their riders each bowed in turn and then they formed a line and reared one at a time, showing off their magnificent strength and agility.

The crowd roared its approval, clapping as they rose to their feet, and Diego was suddenly very relieved that they had forgotten his earlier heroics of the evening.

Alejandro turned to his son and beamed. "I want one of those horses, Diego! I'm going to speak with Demetrio and see if he will sell me one."

Before Diego could answer, his father had left him standing alone and very close to Victoria. He trembled slightly when her fingers slid around his forearm and she stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear, "Could we speak, privately Diego?"

He glanced down at her, worry reflected in his clear blue eyes but she smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm, squeezing it gently as if to allay his fear.

A few caballeros slapped Diego on the back, and Victoria released his arm, conscious of the gossip that would follow if someone noticed her touching him in such a manner. She carefully hid a grin as he accepted their praise for his earlier heroics with a resigned smile.

Don Alberto leaned between Diego and Victoria, watching Alejandro speak with Demetrio. "And what about you, Señorita, would you like one of those magnificent pieces of horseflesh as well?"

"Oh!" Victoria's eyes caught Diego's and he had to turn away as a smile crept across his face. Her eyes flared and her cheeks flushed. "Oh, Don Alberto, they are certainly beautiful animals." She shook her head at the thought of the cost they would command. "I could sell the tavern at the highest price and still not afford one."

Don Alberto laughed. "Sí. Don Alejandro is probably one of the few with that ability! Even I would be hard pressed to come up with the funds for such an animal." The wealthy caballero shook his head and approached Alejandro and Demetrio anyway, leaving Diego and Victoria standing relatively alone as the people brushed passed them to see the magnificent stallions.

Diego turned to her then, his eyes soft, and filled with an emotion Victoria had only ever seen in Zorro's eyes.

If she had any shred of doubt before now that her best friend was her masked man, it was driven from her mind as he leaned down and whispered, "Do you want one?"

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him, whispering quickly, "No, Diego!"

A devilish smile crept to the corner of his lips as he leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her ear as he whispered, "I will get you whatever you want."

Victoria's heart slammed into her chest as her love's voice whispered a familiar endearment into her ear. Her hand slid down his forearm and clutched his tightly, almost desperately, and she suddenly wished they were not surrounded by so many people.

"Why don't I take you back to the tavern," Diego said aloud, straightening and carefully prying her hand from his.

Her eyes flashed, not understanding, until she followed Diego's eyes as they indicated the alcalde watching them with a curious interest. "Oh!" She took a sudden step away from her friend and nodded.

"I don't think I can get to my father to tell him that we're leaving." Diego sighed, glancing at the throng of people that now surrounded his father and the surprisingly even-tempered horses. "I'm sure he'll figure it out when he turns around and we are nowhere to be found."

Diego placed his hand at the small of Victoria's back and turned her toward the direction of the pueblo. They blended into the crowd and were soon out of sight of the alcalde and the majority of the lancers.

They walked in silence all the way back to the tavern, but Victoria couldn't help but steal glances in Diego's direction throughout the entire trip.

Diego brushed his hand down Esperanza's neck as they passed the hitching rail. The mare had, just as her master wished, returned to her former spot after they'd ridden her over to the pavilion. "Good girl." Diego brushed his hand over the mare's nose as Victoria opened the tavern door and beckoned to him with a wave of her hand and a flash of her eyes.

Once inside the dimly lit tavern, Victoria slammed the door shut, bolted it and stalked to the kitchen, leaving Diego staring after her in confusion. _Did he misinterpret her very obvious signals throughout the last half of the show? _He shook his head and followed her, deciding that if she'd suddenly had a change of heart about her feelings towards him, he needed to know now rather than later.

"Victoria?" he called softly, forcing himself to stop the façade that was the Diego she knew and allow the man he really was to step through the curtain after her.

She stood just inside, waiting for him, her eyes misty, tears threatening to fall.

The sight melted his heart and he took another step forward, wanting nothing more than to gather her in his arms and kiss the tears away.

Victoria backed away and his heart plummeted into his stomach. _So she couldn't accept him after all._

"I need to hear it, Diego," She said quietly, her voice shaking. "I need to hear it from your own lips."

Diego nodded in understanding. She recognized something about him tonight that caused her mind to make the connection between her friend and her masked love but she needed that final verbal affirmation. He took a step toward her and she continued to back up until she was pressed against the table.

"Why don't I show you first," he whispered, sliding his hands into her hair. He tilted her head up to meet his lips as they gently brushed against hers.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A soft gasp escaped her but she didn't pull away. Instead, as the pressure of his kiss grew, she slid her hands around his waist and clutched him with all the strength in her slender frame. Never before had she been kissed like this. Zorro, for all his romantic gestures of love, had never, ever, been so bold.

Small sounds escaped the back of her throat as his lips moved down the length of her exposed neck to kiss the pulse that beat rapidly at the point. His hands slid from her hair and down her back now, pulling her against his solid chest.

"Querida," he breathed against her skin. "I love you." He pressed gentle kisses along her neck and up her cheek, ending at the corner of her mouth. "What more verification do you need?"

Her hands slid into his hair and pulled the dark locks through trembling fingers. "Diego." His name was a breathless whisper on her lips.

An insistent pounding on the tavern door drew them apart and they stared at one another breathlessly.

"Do you plan to open?" Diego finally asked after several moments of silence.

"I – I really think I should," Victoria finally answered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Are Pilar and Celia coming back to help you?" He asked, concerned that she would be overwhelmed by the customers leaving the show.

"I – I don't know, Diego," Victoria admitted reluctantly. The turbulent emotions racing through her mind were causing an unwelcome distraction.

Diego smiled and bent to brush his lips across hers. "Go open. I will assume the part of tavern help for the remainder of the evening." He removed his jacket and began to roll up his sleeves. "What can I do to prepare?"

Victoria swallowed hard and turned to glare out the curtain where the pounding had not abated in the least. She grabbed her apron off the table and pointed to the oranges and lemons in a large basket. "I think I will need more juice, just start squeezing them into one of the jugs over there. I'll be right back."

He grinned as she swept out of the room and opened the tavern door, amidst a few annoyed complaints about it taking her so long.

"Diego!" Alejandro appeared in the curtain not too long after. "Victoria said you were back here. How nice of you to offer to help her, son."

Diego smiled conspiratorially before turning around from his dishes. He procured a towel from the table and began to dry his hands. "So how did the negotiation go?"

Alejandro frowned. "Demetrio won't budge. He absolutely refuses to sell any of those magnificent horses."

Diego nodded somewhat sadly. "I can understand why. They are truly beautiful."

"They've even got another mare and a foal in their herd. Born during their travels." Alejandro held up a hand when Diego's eyes widened. "But they aren't interested in selling either one of them!"

Diego nodded. "Well, I can imagine the price would be quite high if they were to sell."

"I couldn't even get him to give me a quote," Alejandro muttered.

"Well, suppose you let me try, hmm?" Diego finished drying his hands and clasped his father on the shoulder.

The incredulous look on his father's face caused Diego to pause. "_You_, Diego? You don't know the first thing about negotiating something of this-"

"Trust me, Father." Diego smiled slowly, quickly masking the pain that struck his heart at hearing his father voice his true opinion of his abilities. Over his shoulder, he called, "Please help Victoria until I return!"

* * *

"Good evening," Zorro smiled as Toronado trotted around the scrim and toward the makeshift stables that had been erected to house the magnificent white stallions.

Demetrio glanced up sharply at the voice as he brushed the sweat and grime from Califa's still shiny coat.

"Ah, Señor!" Demetrio bowed elegantly, his eyes darting from the masked man to the magnificent steed on which he sat. "What a pleasure to see you again."

Isabella tied Fidel to her post and plucked an apple from a nearby basket.

Zorro smiled down at her as she held out her hand to Toronado and approached the large Andalusian carefully. "Easy boy," Zorro brushed a gloved hand down the black shiny coat. "She won't hurt you."

"He's very beautiful," Isabella smiled as the stallion nibbled the apple right out of her hand. "Pure, and if I'm not mistaken, royal blood line as well?"

Zorro grinned. She knew her horseflesh well.

Thankfully, the de la Vega brand had not made its mark on Toronado, but it might not matter anyway if he was required to provide legitimate paperwork to carry out his plan. Stud papers had been drawn up when Toronado was a colt, signed with the information that would be needed to prove his pure Andalusian bloodline. If his father had recognized the grown Toronado as a colt that had disappeared from his corral mere days after his birth, the elder de la Vega never gave any indication. "His ancestors were gifts from the King, yes," was Zorro's only answer.

Demetrio tied Califa into his stall, swung the gate shut and approached his wife. "Indeed a magnificent animal."

"There are not many in the colonies who can boast of having a pureblood Andalusian in their herd."

"I noticed you admiring him the other day." Zorro ignored the comment and smiled down at Isabella who nodded and continued to appraise the black stallions lithe, agile form.

"You must keep him well exercised. He is in excellent shape." Isabella smiled at the masked man.

Zorro shrugged, a wry smile curving the corner of his lips. "Not as much as I would like."

Demetrio chuckled. "I can imagine a masked man dressed all in black out in the open training his horse would be a rather unusual sight."

"Very." Zorro nodded and dismounted Toronado in one smooth, easy motion.

"I'm sure you have not come to discuss the finer points of training, however," Demetrio led the masked man to the Califa's stall.

"Indeed, I have not," Zorro nodded. "It has come to my attention that you have a mare that has recently foaled."

Demetrio smiled knowingly, his eyes searching the masked man's features carefully. "We do."

"If you can provide the proper papers, I should like to purchase them both," Zorro said suddenly. "Money is no object and I am willing to offer Toronado as stud service in addition to whatever fee you deem appropriate."

Isabella, having heard the masked man's words, joined them quickly, lacing a hand through her husband's.

"A tempting offer, Señor," Demetrio said after a few moments of silent consideration. "But can you provide the necessary papers for this magnificent stallion of yours?"

Zorro's eyes locked with Demetrio's. "I can. I have, however, one request."

"And that would be?"

"The information contained within the paperwork could implicate a family very dear to me. They have no knowledge of my – work, and if the alcalde were to discover –"

"You are willing to risk your identity to purchase two of my horses, señor?" Demetrio carefully watched Zorro's reaction. He knew any stud paperwork would not only reveal the bloodline of the stallion but the legal owner as well.

"My identity has nothing to do with the names contained in the paperwork," Zorro insisted. "The alcalde would arrest those that bear the name simply because he would assume they know my identity - which would be an incorrect assumption on his part."

Isabella's eyes widened at the prospect of breeding one of her mares to Toronado. She squeezed her husband's arm and nodded slightly, but Zorro didn't miss the gesture and hid a smile of his own.

"My wife appears to be interested. Perhaps we should discuss this further." Demetrio gestured to the large wagon the performers had been living in.

Zorro nodded and followed the man and his wife inside, confident that he would succeed where his father had failed.

* * *

Diego slipped into the hacienda under cover of darkness. His father was not home yet. He was still at the tavern helping Victoria, he hoped. It would give him the necessary time to complete his task.

He made his way quickly to his father's office and unlocked the safe concealed behind a large painting of his mother. He leafed through the first stack of papers, scanning them for the one that he would need. Diego muttered to himself as he squinted in the candlelight, "Father, you're meticulous about your stud papers. I know it's here somewhere." Diego bit his lip in frustration as he continued to search.

He knew he was taking a chance that his father hadn't kept the papers associated with the young, stolen colt that had grown to be Zorro's most trusted steed. Diego frowned as he reached the end of one stack of papers and searched the next.

"Aha!" Diego clutched a piece of old parchment triumphantly. He quickly scanned the information detailing the breeding of 'Fuego', the stolen de la Vega colt Diego knew to be Toronado. When he read the name of the registered owner, Diego sighed. He was taking a great risk that Demetrio would not divulge the name contained on the royal stud papers.

He was usually a good judge of a person's character and he truly believed Demetrio to be honest and trustworthy. He quickly tucked the Certificate of Registration into his sash and closed the safe. He needed to get back to the tavern quickly before he was missed.

* * *

"Where did Diego run off to?" Victoria panted as she walked through the curtain and dropped more dishes into the soapy water.

She watched with wide eyes as Alejandro plunged his hands into the water and began scrubbing her dishes. "Oh, Alejandro, this isn't necessary. Please -"

"Nonsense," Alejandro bushed off her concern. "Diego had an errand to run and asked me to fill in for him while he went to complete it."

"Oh." Victoria's eyes fell and Alejandro didn't miss the disappointed look that passed across her pretty face before she could hide it.

And Victoria knew that he had seen it as well.

"Victoria?"

She busied herself filling carafes of wine and juice from her stock in the back and then ladled some soup into a line of bowls she'd set out on the table. She didn't want to talk to Alejandro about what she thought he was going to ask. Diego was the person she needed to talk to, at length, and in private.

_"Victoria? "_

"I must get this soup out to my customers, Don Alejandro."

She set as many bowls on a tray as she could fit and disappeared through the curtain before Alejandro could frame a response.

He stared after her, a bewildered expression on his weathered face. _She was disappointed that Diego wasn't here to help her. _Alejandro smiled to himself, wondering if there was more going on between his son and Victoria than met the eye. He would just have to watch the two of them more closely from now on. Perhaps he should have a talk with his son. _No_. Alejandro shook his head. Diego was old enough to court a woman on his own. He didn't need any fatherly advice.

_Still_. Alejandro stared at the kitchen curtain for a long moment before attacking the newly delivered dishes. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to broach the subject with his son. _If Diego was going to attempt to woo the fiery señorita away from Zorro, it would be best to have his father's help.

* * *

When Diego arrived a few hours later, Victoria was just about to close. She looked exhausted and Alejandro could only wonder what had kept his son away for so long; _Hopefully not another one of his pointless experiments_. _Because if that was the case_, Alejandro decided, _he would be having a nice, long father-to-son chat in the near future about his priorities._

As Diego walked through the curtain, Victoria leveled such a withering look at him that would have struck a lesser man to the ground.

Diego merely smiled warmly and met her eyes, refusing to look away as he normally did. She knew the truth now, there was no need for him to continue to play the mild-mannered, timid man when in such a private setting.

Alejandro turned back to his dishes and hid a small grin. _Good for you, Son! Don't let her stare you down._

"My apologies for being gone so long. The delay was unavoidable." He had already removed his jacket and was rolling up his sleeves to continue where he'd left off.

"Your father was kind enough to take your place," Victoria said somewhat coldly and Diego winced.

"Yes. Thank you, Father." Diego stepped beside his father and rested a hand on the older man's arm.

The resigned look in his son's eyes nearly made Alejandro laugh aloud. At least his son knew that he was in for some kind of tongue-lashing from the fiery tempered señorita.

When Victoria stalked out to procure more dishes and clean the remaining tables, Alejandro turned toward his son with a conspiratorial grin. "Diego, listen to me very carefully."

Diego cocked his head and forced the smile from his lips. "Yes, Father?"

"I haven't gotten much out of Victoria tonight, except this . . .something is going on with Zorro…I'm not quite sure what, but…if she wants to talk, or cry, on your shoulder, let her."

Diego raised a curious eyebrow but his father continued.

"She was genuinely upset when she returned and you were gone." The overwhelming joy in Alejandro's voice could not be mistaken.

"Ah. Well -"

Victoria returned and the men fell silent until Alejandro announced a bit too loudly that he was leaving.

"Diego, stay and help Victoria finish clean up. I'll see you at home later." The older man pulled open the back door and waved to Victoria as she stepped forward. "No, no, my dear. Don't open the front door. I can walk around." He shut the door behind him, leaving Victoria staring at Diego's back.

"Where did you go?" she finally asked, feeling foolish for thinking that she had any right to know his whereabouts. But she wanted to know. It wasn't every day that she found out the identity of the man she loved!

"I had an errand I needed to run," Diego repeated, hiding a smile.

"More important than -"

Her tirade was silenced instantly as he turned from his dishwater and enveloped her in his arms. When his mouth came down on hers, all thought of just what she'd been angry about vanished. His hands, still wet from the dishwater, soaked the back of her blouse.

When they parted a few moments later, they were both breathless. "Come with me?" he asked with an imploring grin.

Victoria rolled her eyes and removed her apron. She tossed it onto the table and pulled open the back door. "As if I would be anywhere else tonight."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked as Esperanza trotted down the familiar road. She hardly doubted he was going to take her home. Not at this late hour.

"You wanted proof earlier. I am about to provide it." Diego pressed a kiss to the tip of her ear and was rewarded with a tremble that he could feel run the length of her body.

Victoria cocked her head at him and leaned against his solid chest. After a few more minutes of negotiating unfamiliar territory, Esperanza stopped outside the cave entrance. In the darkness, Victoria shivered and Diego dismounted, turning to lift her from the saddle and into his arms.

When the cave entrance swung open, Diego led his lady and his mare into the dimly lit room. He tied Esperanza at the hitching post normally occupied by Toronado and stood back while Victoria glanced wordlessly into the next room.

"Dios," Victoria whispered as her eyes settled on the large mahogany desk and the chair in which she'd sat over a year ago - when Zorro had proposed to her. She whirled on Diego just as he stepped behind her and placed his hands gently at her waist.

He grinned down at her, his eyes betraying the longing, the desire radiating there, that she had never noticed before. "I meant everything I said when you sat there," he said, as if reading her mind. "The man behind Zorro's mask asked you to marry him. And he will ask you again, on his knees if he must."

Victoria's eyes sparkled with mischief and she remained silent until he fell to one knee and implored her with eyes full of such devotion that she couldn't hold back the gasp that spilled from her lips.

"We can get my mother's ring later," he smiled, knowing were she kept it hidden in her room at the tavern. "But for now, will you marry me, Diego de la Vega, the real man behind your hero's mask?"

Victoria lifted her hands to his head and threaded them through his dark hair. This time, she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with such uncontrollable passion that it was a wonder he didn't lift her into his arms and carry her to his bedroom straight away.

"Yes, Diego. Yes," she breathed with breathless abandon.

He stood suddenly, and lifted her into his arms. Her gasp was swallowed as his mouth covered hers and he moved to the desk and sat her atop it. "You're a bit short," he grinned down at her. "This is much more comfortable, no?"

She silenced any further words with a kiss, returning her fingers to his hair to gently tug at the soft, dark strands.

When they parted, she leaned against his chest and he embraced her wordlessly.

"It's all so unreal, Diego." Her voice was muffled as her cheek leaned against his solid chest. "You're right. If I hadn't seen it all, I'm not sure I would believe it. I mean, I knew it was true, even before we set foot in here but –"

"Can you forgive me for the deception?" he asked suddenly. She'd accepted his proposal, a year ago and again just now, but he wanted to make sure that the acceptance was not just born of tremendous shock. He needed confirmation, just as he always did, that she loved the true man.

The moments of silence that followed were agonizing for him and it took every ounce of restraint he possessed not to prompt her for an answer.

When she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, a small smile crept across her face. She trailed her hand down his cheek, seeing the true fear radiating in his eyes. "You said that day that you – that Zorro, were only afraid of one thing."

Diego nodded slowly.

"I was the cause of that fear," Victoria said sadly.

She pressed her fingertips to his lips to silence his denial when he opened his mouth to speak. "I can't be upset with you for this deception, not truly. I had a lot of time to think during the last half of the show – and while you were on your _errand_." Victoria grinned wryly at him. "I don't even remember what happened. I was thinking too much about what I'd just discovered. If you'd looked at my face, you'd have noticed every emotion you could possibly think of passing across it at some point."

"Victoria –"

"I'm speaking. Be quiet. You can have your turn in a moment." The words were not spoken with any malice and there was no harsh tone behind them. "Anyway, I remembered the day you brought me here, and what you said to me. I remembered every time I put you down, every time I compared you to Zorro to your face. I realized all of the clues that you'd given me over the years. If I hadn't been so blinded by the mysterious romance of Zorro, I would have known. The tears in my eyes at the end of the show were not for the performance, which I'm sure was breathtakingly wonderful, they were tears of shame, Diego.

"I was ashamed that I'd treated my best friend the way I had, simply because he did not behave the way _I_ wanted him to." Her eyes were moist when she gazed up at him. "You have a lot to answer for, a lot to explain, and I want to hear it all, but I owe you my deepest apology. Can you forgive me for being the cause of your fear? For being the reason that you were afraid to tell me the truth?"

"Ah, querida." Diego embraced her tightly and she relaxed against his chest. "It was the decision I made when I created Zorro. I knew I would have to endure the criticism of my family and friends. I – I didn't realize how hard it would be to continually endure it when I wanted so much for you to know."

"Well, I know now." Victoria smiled against his chest. "But, your father doesn't, does he?"

"No. Felipe knows. He's helped me from the beginning."

A short chuckle shook her shoulders. "I should have known. You two are so close."

"He's saved my life more times than I can count."

"Now you have both of us." Victoria smiled brightly at him.

"Knowing that makes Zorro's mission so much easier," Diego admitted. He searched her eyes for acceptance, permission, before bending to kiss her. As usual, whenever their lips met, the passion that flared between them could not be ignored. He clutched her to his chest, and this time there was no looking over their shoulder, no chance for them to be caught – except by Felipe. "And – that mission is not yet finished. Not until we have a pueblo that is governed by an alcalde that works _for_ the people instead of against them."

"Promise me you will be careful," Victoria whispered as his lips trailed a line of molten fire down her neck. She trembled and sighed heavily when his hand slipped down to brush briefly across the side of her breast before pulling gently away.

Using all of the control he possessed, he pulled his lips from her neck and gazed down her with such an adoring expression, she was rendered speechless. "I won't risk losing you, not now."

Victoria shook her head, her eyes misting with tears. "I love you, Diego de la Vega. Never doubt that again."

"Stay here tonight?" Diego asked softly, his eyes holding an unspoken question.

Victoria smiled knowingly. "It's too late to go back to the pueblo now. It will be dawn soon."

"Yes, in just a few hours," Diego whispered, catching a strand of her hair and twisting it gently around his finger.

"Then let's make good use of that time," Victoria leaned against his chest and raised her lips to his.

"You can use the guest room – next to mine," Diego whispered against her lips.

"Uhm hm," Victoria breathed, sliding her fingers into his hair and losing herself in his tender embrace.

* * *

An incessant knocking on the door broke through her pleasant dreams and she rolled over, trying in vain to ignore the annoying sound. She stretched sore muscles and her eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight filtered in through the open window.

Victoria sat bolt upright in the bed and glanced around the room. Where was she? Where was Diego? The last thing she remembered – . She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled warmly at the memory.

Squinting at the door, she realized that it wasn't her room that someone was pounding on. She shook her head to clear it and then let her eyes shift to the window.

Ivory colored curtains draped with fine lace hung from the windows and even the large four poster bed was draped in the color. Her eyes came to rest on a beautifully embroidered dressing gown lying on the foot of the bed. She slid from beneath the covers, groaning as her sore muscles protested, and slipped into the dressing gown.

"Diego!"

Victoria jumped and her eyes darted around the room before she realized that the noise was coming from _outside _in the hallway! She padded to the door and cracked it open, and found herself nose to nose with one of the de la Vega servants.

"Oh, Señorita! I am Alicia, master Diego asked that I heat some water for a bath for you and –"

Alejandro turned suddenly from where he was pounding on his son's door. He regarded Victoria with a curious stare before turning to Alicia. "When did you see Diego? I must speak with him."

"Oh, patron, It has been at least twenty minutes, maybe more. I think he was on his way out."

"Out?" Alejandro swallowed a chuckle. "That Diego is even awake at this time of the morning is –" He shifted his eyes toward Victoria who forced herself to meet his curious gaze. "Have you seen my son this morning, Victoria?"

"No, Don Alejandro." At least she didn't have to lie. "We were up talking for a good part of the night and he offered the use of one of your guest rooms." Victoria glanced at the floor. "I hope you don't mind."

Alejandro's mood suddenly softened. "Of course not, my dear. I don't mind at all!" He embraced her gently. _Good. Good. Something was going on between his son and the young woman. Now, he was sure of it._ He was going to have a difficult time containing his elation "Now let Alicia draw you that nice, relaxing bath. It will be a wonder after last night's excitement, I should think."

Victoria's cheeks reddened as she watched the servant disappear into a room at the end of the hallway. "Yes. I think so."

"Well, you enjoy it, my dear. I'll find my wayward son at some point today." Alejandro stalked down the hallway and Victoria heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Señorita?"

Victoria jumped at the sound and clenched her fists. _Where was Diego! _She'd have an earful for him when she saw him next. How dare he –

"Your bath is ready. You have clothes waiting for you in your room as well, Señorita."

"Oh, Thank you." Victoria blushed and followed the young girl into the bathing room. She stood gaping at the lushness of the room for a full minute before slipping out of the dressing gown and stepping into the water.

"Ahh," Victoria sighed as the warm water flowed over her aching limbs. She sat motionless in the large porcelain tub simply enjoying the feel of the water until she realized that she needed to bathe quickly in order to get to the tavern in time to open it for breakfast.

With a resigned sigh, Victoria scrubbed herself quickly, washed her hair and rushed back to the guest room. She noticed her clothes lying folded on the bed with a note atop them. Victoria inclined her head and reached for the note, tearing it open.

_Victoria,_

_Rest for the morning. I've taken care of the tavern for you._

_All my love,_

_Diego_

Victoria smiled warmly and brushed her fingers over the words. Against her better judgment, she lay back on the bed and slipped into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

When Victoria finally made it into the tavern between the breakfast and lunch crowds, she found Diego in the kitchen helping Pilar roll dough for the tortillas. She chuckled when he looked up and she exchanged a chuckle with Pilar, who immediately excused herself to go check on the remaining customers.

"What?" Diego asked, perplexed at what could have amused her so.

"You've got flour all over your cheek." Victoria reached up to brush it away but his hand caught hers and brought it to his lips.

He glanced briefly at the closed kitchen curtains. "I've wanted to do that, and more, all morning."

Victoria blushed and stepped closer, tempting fate. She daringly reached up and drew his head down for a brief kiss, which was executed with such breathtaking precision that it left her dizzy.

"We must be careful, Victoria," Diego warned, his voice low. "If anyone so much as suspects –"

"We will take care of it," Victoria assured as she reached past him to get her apron. "I've suddenly grown tired of waiting for Zorro. I want children before I'm too old to bear them! And – well, being loved by a legend isn't the same as being loved by a real, flesh and blood man."

Diego grinned and resisted the urge to pull Victoria into his arms and kiss her sweet, delectable mouth. Thankfully, too, because Pilar chose that moment to return to refill her carafe of juice.

The young woman gave them a small smile before she disappeared on the other side of the curtain again.

"Do you need any more help?" Diego asked as he dipped his hands into the dishwater to clean them. "I've got a few errands to run today and –" his eyes traveled down her slender form, remembering how wonderful those curves felt pressed against his body last night. "I think we need to spend a bit of time apart."

Victoria frowned at him but knew he was right. "I suppose." She stepped closer, wanting one more intimate moment before he left. She slid her hand into his and pulled him toward her. A sudden thought occurred to her that caused a blush to creep along her neck.

Diego noticed and trailed a finger down her cheek. "What is it?"

Victoria swallowed hard. "Last night. What about the –"

Anticipating the question, he bent to press a swift kiss to her lips. "I took care of it."

"Come to the hacienda tomorrow for dinner." Diego squeezed her hand, and she nodded wordlessly, before he walked out of the kitchen, taking Victoria's heart with him as if it were tied to a string.

* * *

A few days later, after another breathtaking encore performance, Zorro paid Demetrio a visit. He waited in the shadows for the crowd to disperse before approaching the man.

"I suppose you'd be wanting your stallion back?" The performer asked with a grin.

"Provided that he has done his duty, sí." Zorro chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "I find it most disconcerting to be stalking through the pueblo without a mount. It's far more difficult to run from the lancers on foot instead of horseback."

"I can imagine."

Isabella led Toronado out of his stall and he snorted at his master. Zorro reached a gloved hand out to rub his snout and the horse rubbed gently against the pressure. "If your – efforts, did not take the first time," Zorro grinned as he brushed his hand across his stallion's neck, "send for me. I will return Toronado to you for another evening."

Demetrio nodded. "Very kind. When would you like to take possession of the mare and foal?"

"They are actually a gift. I would appreciate it if you would deliver them on your way out of town."

Demetrio regarded the masked man with a look of astonished disbelief. "A very expensive gift, Señor. I hope the recipient realizes –"

"Realizes that he or she will be arrested upon delivery of those horses!" de Soto stepped out of the shadows and grinned.

Zorro sighed. "Arrested, Alcalde? On what grounds?"

"If the great Zorro is providing someone in this pueblo with such expensive gifts, it must be for a reason – to keep something a secret, perhaps?" De Soto leveled his pistol at the masked man.

"Alcalde," Zorro's eyes narrowed, "you know very well that I work alone. There is no one in this pueblo who knows my identity."

"So you say." De Soto aimed his pistol and depressed the trigger as Isabella screamed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Toronado reared, disrupting the pistol's aim and the shot echoed through the area, startling the horses.

De Soto tossed the pistol to the ground and cried, "Lancers! After him!"

Hesitantly, the soldiers drew their swords and attacked the masked man while de Soto drew his own sword and placed it at Demetrio's throat. He pointed to the makeshift stall holding Fidel. "Saddle that horse, now. Or you will be one animal short at your next show."

Demetrio complied, working quickly to saddle and bridle Fidel for the enraged alcalde.

"Sir, she may not let you –"

"Silencio." De Soto sheathed his sword and pushed the performer out of the way. Fidel snorted and pawed at the ground in a show of annoyance. He wheeled the mare around just as Zorro knocked the last soldier to the ground and launched himself onto Toronado's back without benefit of the stirrups. De Soto noticed the black stallion gallop toward the plaza and he cried, "Shoot him! Kill that horse!"

Victoria rushed out of the tavern, along with the rest of her patrons, at the sound of the shots. They couldn't see anything in the darkness but the discharge of muskets until Victoria caught sight of the familiar black stallion rushing through the plaza.

Even more astonishing was a large, white horse keeping close on his heels. Victoria's eyes widened as she realized that de Soto was riding one of the performer's Andalusians; probably the only horse in the territory capable of catching the masked man.

"Oh no!" Victoria gasped. She covered her mouth with her palm and whispered, "Diego, be careful."

Don Alberto, who had been standing next to Victoria watching the chase, stared down at the young woman. _Did she just say – ? _He looked around to see if anyone else had heard her plea.

They watched silently as the one black and one white Andalusian stallion disappeared into the night.

As the excitement died down, Don Alberto turned to Victoria. _He had to know_. "Señorita?"

"I'm sorry," Victoria stammered, "I – I must go."

Don Alberto stared after her with narrowed eyes as she hurried into the tavern.

* * *

Toronado raced across the flat lands of the Los Angeles basin, grunting as his rider applied continual pressure to his flanks. Demetrio's white Andalusian galloped just behind the black stallion, keeping pace, much to Zorro's dismay. 

Fortunately for Zorro, de Soto did not have a loaded pistol with which to shoot at the masked man, otherwise, the legendary fox would have met a swift, painful end.

The sun was beginning to set, casting shadows along the mountains and bathing the horses in an unearthly glow.

Fidel snorted angrily, tugging at the bridle and the bit that had been quickly inserted into her mouth.

De Soto dug his legs into Fidel's sides, urging a faster pace, and it appeared as if the white mare would overtake Toronado. Suddenly, the mare skipped a few steps, stumbled and then reared throwing de Soto to the ground. The alcalde struck the ground with a disturbingly loud thud, causing Zorro to pull Toronado up and turn him around.

Zorro leapt off Toronado and bent over de Soto's unconscious form, glancing up only once to see that Toronado had rounded Fidel and was nuzzling the mare's neck.

"Ignacio?" Zorro carefully rolled the alcalde onto his back and winced when he noticed the bloody gash across his head Zorro quickly unwrapped his sash he wrapped it securely around the alcalde's head to stem the bleeding.

"Lovely mess you've gotten us into now, Ignacio." Zorro scowled at the alcalde and stood, daring to approach the white mare.

Fidel flattened her ears at Zorro and reared. The masked man held his ground and after a few tense moments, the white mare allowed him to touch her nose. A few more minutes after that, she permitted him on her back.

Careful of de Soto's head injury, Zorro tied him to Toronado's back in such a way that his head would rest on the black stallion's neck.

Toronado snorted at the audacity and Zorro could only chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it, boy?" Zorro shook his head and trotted back toward the pueblo, realizing that it would take them far longer to get back than it did to get this far out.

* * *

Demetrio and Isabella were arguing with Mendoza in the middle of the plaza when Zorro trotted up on Fidel, Toronado next to him carrying the unconscious alcalde. 

"Alcalde!" Mendoza's eyes widened and he hurried over to Toronado.

Victoria and the patrons filed out of the tavern and watched with wide eyes as Zorro dismounted Fidel and handed her reins back to Demetrio. "I've cooled her down as best I could but she will still need a thorough rubdown."

"Thank you, Señor Zorro." Isabella hugged him tightly, a grateful look in her deep brown eyes.

"What happened?" Mendoza asked, as two lancers approached Toronado.

"The mare here threw our esteemed alcalde and he hit his head." Zorro approached his stallion and grunted as he lifted de Soto from the seat.

Two lancers came forward and took him, half carrying, half dragging him into his office.

"I would fetch doctor Hernandez. I don't know how bad the head injury is," Zorro added, catching Victoria's eye as she and the rest of the tavern patrons drew closer.

"Oh, sí!" Mendoza gave the order and a lancer took off across the plaza to fetch a garrison horse.

"I must go." Zorro tipped his hat to Victoria but said nothing further. He mounted Toronado and galloped out of the plaza, leaving the people staring after him in silence.

Don Alberto watched the exchange carefully, not quite sure what to believe after hearing the señorita's desperate whisper.

* * *

"How is the alcalde doing?" Diego walked into the tavern the next day and immediately sought out Victoria. 

Torn between annoyance at the man she loved and her eagerness to answer his question, she shot him a cold look that indicated he needed to follow her - now.

Diego took his juice and ducked behind the curtain, oblivious to the eyes watching him from across the tavern floor.

"What is it?" Diego asked, concerned at her mood.

"Not even a hello or a goodbye?" She slammed her carafe onto the table and glared at him.

Diego hesitated for a moment before sighing in understanding. He stepped toward her and slid his hands around her arms. Pulling her into her storeroom, he closed the door and turned to her. "And if Zorro continues to pay you special attention, how will we convince the pueblo that you have tired of waiting for the man?"

Victoria's rage evaporated instantly. She knew he was right but she still scowled at him. "I hate it when you're right. Please don't make it a habit."

Diego chuckled and gathered her into his arms. He dropped a quick kiss to her lips, which she deepened by wrapping her hands around his neck and drawing him closer.

"Ah, querida, we can't –"

She sighed heavily, leaned her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Soon, Victoria," he soothed, sliding his hands into her hair and turning her pouting lips up to receive a long, probing kiss.

She clutched him tightly, inhaling his clean, musky scent. "It had better be very soon. We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." Diego pressed a kiss into her hair. "We have."

After a few moments of silence, Diego asked, "So how is the alcalde?"

"He's still unconscious," Victoria admitted, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Diego sighed. "I was afraid of that. Is there a prognosis?"

"Mendoza was in only very early this morning. He's been sitting with the alcalde since last night."

"I'll pay him a visit."

"I'll go with you, and bring some food for Mendoza. He's probably starving," Victoria decided and reluctantly left Diego's embrace to go prepare a tray.

* * *

The cool sea breeze ruffled their hair as Diego spread the blanket out on the sand and then went to retrieve their lunch from the saddlebags. After spreading the aromatic food on the blanket, he sat down next to Victoria and plucked a roll from the napkin. 

Esperanza and Victoria's old mare stood off to one side, munching on some oats Diego had brought for them.

"You realize that I should be very angry with you for keeping this secret from me?" Victoria said, not looking up from where she buttered a piece of fresh bread.

"Why aren't you?" Diego asked, dripping honey on a fresh roll. It had been two days since the alcalde had been hurt and because of the brisk business the tavern had been experiencing due to the performers in town, they'd not been able to have so much as a few moments alone. _Probably a good idea_, Diego reflected with a hidden smile, _after what happened the night she found out –_

Victoria was silent for a moment before answering. "I guess I understand the need for secrecy. Even if I don't have to like it."

"Querida," Diego began and she instantly looked up and regarded him with a curious smile. Clearly it would take some getting used to hearing that word from Diego's lips and not Zorro's. "Ensuring that no one would be strung up with Zorro were he ever caught has been my top priority."

He gathered her in his arms and leaned against the rock, gazing out over the ocean. "Now that you know, we need to be even more careful."

"I am not afraid of dying for the man I love." The fire in Victoria's eyes proved to him that she was serious.

"That is too high a price for me, Victoria." Diego dropped a kiss to her hair and sighed. "You will need to be careful and think of us as two separate people. If anyone so much as suspects –"

"Well, Zorro and I are done, anyway," Victoria said matter of factly and Diego couldn't help but smile.

"We'll switch your affections as quickly as we possibly can." Diego tilted her head to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, we will." Victoria closed her eyes and snuggled against him. As an afterthought, she chuckled.

"I think my father already suspects something is going on." Diego grinned. "At least judging by all of the fatherly advice he's begun giving me on courting."

Victoria chuckled knowingly. "I think I helped that impression along the other night. I dropped a few hints that probably gave him an idea that something was wrong with my relationship with Zorro."

"Oh? Well, it seems we are working toward a common goal without even knowing it. I've waited long enough to make you my wife." Diego's arms tightened around her as he gazed out at the rolling ocean waves.

"Yes, you have," Victoria said softly and he could feel her smile against his chest.

* * *

Ahh, Felipe," Alejandro walked into the library and smiled at the mute who stood quickly at his entrance, "where is Diego?" 

Felipe smiled conspiratorially, set his book on the table, and signed slowly so that the older man could understand.

Alejandro raised a curious eyebrow. "He's having a picnic with – Victoria?"

Felipe nodded, a wide smile crossing his face.

_Excellent! His son was actually taking his advice._ "Well, well. We've had an interesting week, have we not?" Alejandro observed and Felipe nodded.

"But I absolutely must speak with Diego," He glanced down at his accounts ledger, frowning.

Seeing the worry in Felipe's eyes, Alejandro patted his shoulder. "Oh, worry not. I don't intend to scold him for daring to court Zorro's lady."

Felipe exhaled a huge sigh of relief to which Alejandro chuckled. "I would be more than happy to invite Victoria into this family." Alejandro shook his head with a small chuckle. "The first woman I've seen him show any interest in since his return from Spain and it's Victoria – he couldn't have picked a more challenging woman!" Alejandro exclaimed with a proud smile. The de la Vega men had never done anything the easy way.

Felipe held his arms together and rocked them as if holding a baby.

Alejandro laughed heartily. "I think everyone in the territory knows I want grandchildren!"

Felipe signed slowly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Give Diego and Victoria a chance?" Alejandro repeated what he thought the mute had signed. "They may surprise me?" Alejandro's eyes narrowed and he regarded Felipe with a stern stare. "What do you know, young man, that you're not telling me?"

Felipe smiled widely and held out his arms. He shook his head and Alejandro frowned.

"It's all right. That's just another admission I'll need to drag out of Diego when he returns from his _picnic_." Alejandro turned around and walked toward his office.

Felipe simply smiled, resumed his seat and continued his book.

* * *

Another week passed and Diego and Victoria were seen more and more together. Rumors began to run rampant that the young señorita had discussed marriage with Zorro and he'd informed her that he could not give her what she wanted – a full time, devoted husband and children. 

It was not at all surprising that she'd turned to her childhood friend Diego for comfort and companionship. Though some more skeptical caballeros contained their ire at the tavern owner's audacity. To think she could marry higher than her station was a recent practice begun here in the colonies. If they lived in Spain, not only would Victoria be shunned, Diego would as well, for even considering marriage to one such as Victoria.

The peasants and those of lower station were encouraged by the apparent growing affection between the two friends. It gave them hope that someday the strict class differences wouldn't matter so much as the love one had for another.

Don Alberto had watched the interaction between Diego and Victoria with intense interest and his friends simply assumed the possible marriage between two distinct classes the reason that he was so fascinated with the two.

Only Don Alberto would ever know the real reason for his curiosity. He would not betray their secret.

A few days later, de Soto woke from his coma and a tension that had been lifted temporarily by his injury had returned.

"The alcalde has been quite mellow since he woke," Diego said as he and Victoria walked arm in arm in the de la Vega garden.

"He's probably not regained all of his memory yet, then," Victoria shot back with an amused grin. "It's only been a little over a week."

"Victoria –"

"I know. I'm sorry." Victoria sighed heavily. She knew it hadn't been the nicest comment, but that man had rarely been kind to anyone in his life! "I don't normally wish harm on anyone."

"I know. You're the most kindhearted person I know." Diego turned and gathered her in his arms. "That's one of the reasons I love you so deeply."

They stood for several silent moments relishing the privacy of the garden. "I wish Demetrio and his wonderful troupe didn't have to leave," she said suddenly.

"Well, they've performed every evening for the last week," Diego answered with a smile, knowing that she was just as enraptured by their talent and the beauty of the horses as he. "Of course, they brought an astonishing amount of business to the tavern, so I can see why you'd not want them to leave," Diego winked and Victoria glanced up at him.

"Diego!" She tried to look properly horrified. "That's not the _main_ reason, no!" She waited a few moments, waiting for Diego to stop chuckling. "All right, so the business generated in the last week by them alone has been nearly enough to pay the mortgage on the tavern two times over….but I'll miss those beautiful stallions!" She grinned coyly up at him. "They're a rival for even Toronado's beauty, wouldn't you say?"

Before he could answer, they could hear Alejandro's voice carry into the garden. "Diego!"

The couple drew apart quickly as Alejandro rounded the corner a look of amazed shock on his face. "Ah, Victoria, good afternoon!" He hadn't known she was at the hacienda but shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been spending a lot of time at the hacienda in the last week. It gave him increased hope. "I'm glad you're here! Something was just, er – delivered for you!" Alejandro smiled at the young lady and then glanced at his son. "And for me! Come look at this!"

Victoria exchanged a confused look with Diego who simply smiled and extended his hand for her to precede him out of the garden.

When they rounded the corner, Demetrio stood holding the lead of a startlingly white-coated Andalusian mare. Her foal suckled hungrily from her, oblivious to the growing crowd that surrounded them.

Victoria's eyes widened at the sight but Diego simply smiled.

"Demetrio, here, flat out refused to let me purchase one of these magnificent animals." Alejandro glanced at his son and then back at the 'gifts'. "And now I find that _someone_ negotiated a sale for _two_ of them!" He glanced pointedly at his son.

Diego exchanged a knowing look with Demetrio but simply said, "Indeed. I wonder who that could have been?" A small smile tugged at his lips as Victoria gawked at the mare and foal.

Isaballa stepped forward and offered a letter to Victoria, which she took with a confused glance toward Diego.

"Open it," Diego urged, exchanging a small smile with his father. His father held a similar letter.

Victoria slid her fingers beneath the sealed envelope and took the papers out, brow furrowing as she read the very detailed writing.

"Stud papers," Diego confirmed.

"The man who purchased her for you wanted me to deliver a simple message, Señorita."

Victoria blinked, unable to conceive that anyone would spend so much money on her. After a moment, she found her voice. "What – what is the message?"

"He said only, _for the most beautiful woman in the territory. Consider this an early wedding gift." _Isabella stepped back and laced her arm through her husband's.

Victoria gasped and glanced up at the man standing beside her who simply smiled at her with an unreadable expression.

Demetrio and Isabella said their farewells, eager to return to their travels, and hoping to get out of the territory before the alcalde regained all of his memory. They didn't want to take the chance of being blamed for his injury and so were leaving a bit earlier than they'd planned.

Alejandro watched Diego and Victoria carefully, seeing with newfound knowledge all of the looks, all of the gestures that had gone unnoticed for so many years. He looked at the note that Diego held and smiled at his son.

"I'm sure you already know what this says." Alejandro said softly, "there's no need to read it again."

Diego regarded his father with his most bland expression and Alejandro rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on Diego's arm and smiled proudly. "You can't mask your own handwriting from me as well as you've been able to mask your face, my Son."

A knowing grin passed across Diego's face as the three moved toward the relative privacy of the garden. Such a prosperous ranch had servants and vaqueros wandering around at all times and the discussion to follow was one that would be best if not overheard.

Vaqueros arrived to take the newly arrived horses to the barn and the group moved toward the garden.

Suddenly, Victoria turned a worried face toward the man she loved. "Diego, what are you going to tell the alcalde? The doctor said he will probably regain his memories and if he remembers that Zorro was going to give these horses as a gift –"

"Zorro has already taken care of that little loophole," Diego grinned, squeezing her hand tightly where it rested on his arm. "There is a note on the alcalde's desk explaining that Zorro was merely acting as intermediary to persuade Demetrio to sell to my father. If he wants to look at our financial records of the sale, he is free to do so."

Alejandro's eyebrow raised at this and he gazed at his son with interest. "And just how did Zorro convince him to sell when I couldn't?"

Diego grinned. "He threw in something they couldn't refuse."

Alejandro waited expectantly but it was Victoria who grew impatient quickly enough to ask, "Well? Just what did he _throw_ in?"

The two men could detect the hint of jealousy in her voice at the thought of Zorro just throwing in something they could not refuse, and Diego quickly moved to assure his love. "Stud service from Toronado."

Alejandro's jaw fell open. "But Toronado has no papers; he's certainly a magnificent animal, but without proof of his breeding –"

"When I found him, he was protecting a foal in one of our pastures," Diego began, offering a warm smile to Victoria before continuing. "The foal bore the de la Vega brand and as I examined Toronado closer there were marks along his hocks and the base of his tale reminiscent of the colt 'Fuego', who disappeared after I'd left for Spain."

Alejandro remembered that colt well. He had planned for the stallion to be a gift for his son upon his graduation and return from Madrid.

"Zorro – er, _borrowed_ the certificate of registry from your safe . . ."

Alejandro looked astonished, then smiled broadly. "In that case, I've a few mares of my own who would like to meet Toronado."

Diego laughed and nodded, wrapping his arm around Victoria's waist, "Of course father. Far be it for me to deny such blending of the royal Andalusian bloodlines."

Alejandro grinned and was about to reply when he noticed his son's eyes resting on the young woman leaning on his arm. Alejandro wisely decided to leave them alone but as he walked toward the barn to examine his new purchase, he chuckled to himself. It looked like he needed to press for a wedding as soon as possible, or Diego might follow in his stallion's footsteps and start providing stud service of his own.

He had no doubt that by the time Toronado's foals were grazing in his pastures, there might be a new de la Vega in his home as well! The pleasant thought hastened his steps all the way to the barn and interrupted his slumber when he finally crawled into bed.

Not once did Alejandro wonder where Diego and Victoria had gotten off to, though he should have made more of an effort to pay attention to his children's whereabouts. The thought would nag at him relentlessly when that new addition to the hacienda arrived sooner than any of them had planned.

_THE END_

Note # 2: For the delicate sensibilities of some of the readers, certain scenes have been left out of this story. You will find this story in its entirety on my site. Additional scenes appear in Chapters 3 and 4.

T**hethirdtroll** – of course I like to make the readers suffer. Oh, I wish they'd take all those old stories off the de la Vega library site. I'm in the process of re-writing all of them. The updated versions, as well as all my new stuff, can be found here at this site and on my web site.

My LOTR muse is in hiding at the moment. Zorro has chased her away.

Yes, I know about the movie coming out in Oct. Hopefully, it'll bring more Zorro fans out into the fold and more people will start writing!

**Alliana701** – I'm glad you're still liking the story. Hopefully, you'll like the others as well. There's been some good stuff posted on this site. I've got a bunch of the ones that I like in my favorites so check those out for some good reading! It is always fun to weed out the stuff you like from the stuff you don't . . . look at it as a challenge:)

As for that one . . . thing….that Victoria asks Diego about, yes, it was done on purpose. There are scenes left out of this story as it appears on which you will find replaced on my site.

**BeccaRamsey -**I'm glad you're liking the story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this last chapter as well. I'm glad you think I'm able to keep them all in character. That's just about the most important part of a story to me. If I can't see the characters saying something, I'm pulled right out of the story. It doesn't always work for me, but I'm glad you think I've managed to keep people in character!

I love writing cliffhangers, but I do hate to read them . . . so I know how frustrating it must be for people.


End file.
